


Cycle

by Miellat_II



Category: Original Work
Genre: (sorry i just don't like mammalian birth), Age Play, Breast Expansion, Breeding, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Milking, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Stretching, Training, Transformation, electrostim, i don't know if this counts as age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miellat_II/pseuds/Miellat_II
Summary: this is kind of my first foray into trying out age play. i somehow don't think i'm doing it right...





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of my first foray into trying out age play. i somehow don't think i'm doing it right...

A pacifier was inserted into her quim, for which she was supposed to ‘suck’ on it with her lower muscles, until the regular tensing was so automatic she could not stop it from happening. Her Mistress checked often, and would tug at the ring that served as its handle, for which she would have to tense and try to prevent Mistress pulling it out. At night, Mistress attached the pacifier to a machine that would shock her very gently, just enough to keep her muscles suckling on it while she slept.

This was kept up for a year, and at the end, Mistress removed the pacifier and watched as her muscles kept tensing and relaxing, unable to stop, and smiled with her dark lips and said, ‘Goooood girl,’ and let her eat cake every day for a year, until her tummy was big and soft from so much rich food.

Mistress stroked her between her lower cheeks after every meal, stroked and rubbed, and watched her little quim suckle nothing, and finally said it was time to train her bottom to do the same. Bottoms, however, were more complicated, and would need _opening up_ into a size suited for a grown-up lady bottom.

And so Mistress began to open her up, with a selection of pacifiers, starting with a very small one. After she had suckled around that one for few days, a larger one, and so on. By the end of a year, the same thing happened, only Mistress kept the pacifier in her fundament.

Her titties were next, and Mistress first pulled them onto the stretching rack, which pulled them straight out from her body by the nipple, and a whole day was passed like this, with Mistress massaging the titties every hour, and rubbing them with scented skin crème. At night, Mistress had her wear a band around her chest with two very small holes that were snug around the base, and at the end of a year, Mistress said the skin was loose enough, and rolled the long nipples in her fingers until they opened up, and slid the hollow plug inside the opening. It ached. Mistress turned on the machine that would fill up her titties like a grown-up lady, and she slept while the machine filled up her titties, full and heavy. Every day Mistress would come and close the plugs and hang weights from them, making sure the titties were still stretching. After a year, her titties were so big she couldn’t see the rest of her body, and Mistress said now it was time for her to have babies like a grown-up lady.

She finally wore clothes again, and they were silk and the corset held up her titties pretty, and Mistress put hollow plugs of shining gold to hold open her quim and her bottom as wide as they could, and it felt unfair when they couldn’t tense even though they tried, and her nipples were given weighted golden plugs that made them stick out even more.

All the other Mistresses and Masters petted her titties and said what nice fat puffy nipples she had, and what nice fat titties she had, and she went up on a sopha and Mistress took out the plugs and showed how nice and well her bottom and her quim suckled, and they put all sorts of things inside to test, and they tickled her little rosebud, and one Mistress with a very low voice tickled her quite a lot, until she made a big puddle on the sopha, and Mistress let him attach his machine to her, and she felt something warm begin to pump into her, more and more and more, until her little tummy bulged under the corset. And he put a pacifier back in, and she was so happy and didn’t know how much she’d missed her pacifier, and suckled on it eagerly, while he held open her bottom with his thumbs, watching it tense and try to pull them, pulling wider when it relaxed, until it was quite wide, and he started to pour something into it, something that made her feel good and warm and tingly, and heavy, and sleepy, and it kept filling her up in her deepest place, and people kept petting her titties and saying she was good and pretty, and she fell asleep.

When she woke up, the plugs in her titties were gone and she was in a machine that was suckling her titties, making the dark nipples even bigger and fatter, and her tummy was so big it was pushing her titties up, and she felt her bottom stretched as far as it would stretch around something filling her up, and yet her good obedient bottom was still suckling as best it could.

Her quim had nothing in it, but she felt good, with her bottom so full.

In the days that passed, her tummy got bigger and bigger and firmer, and the machine started getting milk from her titties, and they got even bigger, pink and swollen just like her tummy, which was big and full. After six months, the machine put a big pacifier in her quim, and then a bigger one, and then a bigger one, until her little quim was stretched and stretched and stretched, and she could hardly move.

Then, one day, nine months later, her titties chugging away chg-chg, her full hard tummy, which had been squirming, suddenly spasmed, and the machine took the pacifier out and put in something to hold her wide open instead, and her tummy tensed and tensed, and something at the end of her quim stretched and stretched, and something big and round and smooth and hard came out. It got stuck in her passage for a while after coming out of her tummy, and it was awful, but eventually it came out, and another one got stuck, but it came out a little easier, and then a third one, and the machine suddenly stopped stretching her open, and just removed itself, and she had to wait and cry and feel her passage suckle it right back in, and her tummy have to try and push it out all over again.

This went on for many repetitions, until she fell asleep, her tummy and her little quim still fighting over out and in. But when she woke up, it was out, and her quim and her tummy were sore, but her passage was suckling happily on a pacifier again, and something was tickling her rosebud, and pushing a big pacifier into her bottom again, and tickling and tickling, until she couldn’t take it anymore, and made a mess.

As she fell asleep again, she thought it was nice to be a grown-up lady, but she hoped she’d get to be a baby one again, now that she’d had some babies.


End file.
